North Blue
The North Blue is an ocean in the One Piece World. Like other regions in the Blues, it is almost entirely comprised of ocean with a few islands scattered throughout it, and a border into the Red Line. Unlike its sister regions, the North Blue is a bit more technologically advanced, taking on steam-punkish designs. There are far less exotic creatures that are hidden within the sea. Though they are present, marine involvement in this sea is relatively isolated and scarce, usually only being called in to deal with problems after the fact. Leaving crime and law-breaking to happen much more frequently throughout the region. Matumba Matumba is a star-shaped island with only a single town on the entire island. The town itself is built entirely on the side of the mountain itself, which extends all the way up past the clouds. Status: Active Things to Note: * It's a straight climb up the mountain as soon as one gets off the dock * There is a large, primitive elevator built into the mountain's side that goes straight to the top for the transportation of cargo and goods that arrive at the dock * Despite the villagers' cooperation with the Marines, the island is not under Marine jurisdiction * Once every two weeks, colorful lights appear high above the clouds that can only be seen from Matumbas peak * The town is financially bankrupt after the aftereffects of It Comes at Twilight. Fianna Fianna is an island close to the Red Line, where sailors often stop at before moving on to the Grand Line. The island itself is known for being highly religious, which make it perfect for would be adventurers and travelers to be at peace spiritually before heading for their next destination. Status: Active Things to Note: * Some sailors come here to pray before heading off to the Grand Line * It is rumored that the Head Priestess is a Kitsune Area 11 Area 11 is the biggest enigma in all of North Blue. No one knows where the place is located, no one knows what the place looks like, no one knows if this place even exists. Status: Active Things to Note: * No one knows anything about this place * Existence of this place was spread by a group of people who have since passed away due to natural causes * Closed off for Mod Use Ranagos Shipwreck The shipwreck of the luxury cruise liner, Ranagos, and the shipwreck of countless other ships. It remains untouched and a mystery as to how so many ships had sunk here. As such, people avoid sailing past the shipwreck at all costs. Status: Active Things to Note: * Some believe there could be untold treasure aboard * It is believed to be cursed Wishing Well A popular tourist attraction known for its infamous wishing fountain. A festival occurs here every year and it is said that if you make a wish in front of the fountain on that day, your wish will come true. Status: Active Things to Note: * A peaceful town where sailors stop by to take a break after a long adventure * Known for their wishing fountain as almost all of the wishes made here come true * No one knows why the wishes come true, though most don’t care to find out * Closed off for Mod Use Spades Town After a huge scramble for power took place and a faction came into a power, a set of ironclad rules were put into place that must be followed to their utmost. The few who haven't are sadly no longer of this earthly realm. Status: Active Things to Note: * The current and strongest faction in the city, headed by the Mayor, makes sure all of the laws are upheld * There are three smaller factions that are trying to grow in power * 6 Ironclad rules are in place that are followed to a tee. Tsumi Hendrick's Den Hendrick's Den is a town steeped in sin and treachery. The entire town seems to be a gambler's paradise, where everything can be bargained and everything has a price. Status: Active Things to Note: * The village pays a monthly stipend to the marines, so that they stay away from the town. * The crown jewel of the town is a large casino, which seems to be a former armory. * Wanted men are allowed to stay at any hotel, free of charge, if they can prove they're wanted. * Slavery Rings are abundant here. Be careful to not get caught up in it. Haitanjo A town that seems to emulate much of what is to believed as the Celestial Dragons way of life. The locals live a life of the wealthy and have no hesitations about slavery or the like. Status: Active Things to Note: * Slavery is common here. Most residents have slaves, treating them to varying degrees. * They have no relation to the Celestial Dragons, though the influences on the are clear. Amaryllis A town where escaped slaves come when they have nowhere else to go. With a lack of trust in the world government that seems to allow their situations to happen, they come here and handle their problems themselves. For others that come here, you may find a new way to escape your pain. Status: Active Things to Note: *Known slavers are killed on sight. *The town runs amok with drugs and alcohol, most of it made locally. Flevance Flevance, also known as the "White City", is a city that is entirely white. It has become a mining town after the recent discovery of an ore called amber lead which can be found in droves in the city. Status: Active Things to Note: * A city where everything is white. Plants, the ground, rocks, all white as snow. * Recently discovered ore called amber lead is making the town quite profitable. * Hospital that looks like a townhouse. Houses an academy for aspiring doctors. * Eagerly asking any who are interested to come and help mine ore for money. Kasumori Paradiso A collection of ruins where only a single building still remains. Buried in the sands with only the top sticking out, is an ancient library where all manner of information exists. Status: Active Things to Note: * The tower itself has been taken over by bandits who rob any traveler that approaches the area. * Like every town on Kasumori, Paradiso is isolated. Trying to get to the sea or another town requires a full day of travel by foot. Pi Town Status: Active Things to Note: * Pi is the sound of whistling in Japanese. * The town has a local fauna known as whistling thorn, which emits a whistling sound through the holes that ants usually make in them. * Ants are a local delicacy and can be easily found thanks to all the whistling thorn. * Like every town on Kasumori, Pi Town is isolated. Trying to get to the sea or another town requires a full day of travel by foot. Kotobyne Status: Active Things to Note: * Like every town on Kasumori, Kotobyne is isolated. Trying to get to the sea or another town requires a full day of travel by foot. * Town has a large temple that has rarely been explored, which is believed to be ancient. * Most who’ve explored the temple have never returned. Stonewall Valley Stonewall Valley is a hotbed for inventors, scientists, and engineers of all kinds to come and further their skills and crafts among like-minded individuals. Most of the inhabitants specifically study cybernetic replacements for human parts, working to perfect the fragile and weak human body. Status: Active Things to Note: * Known far and wide as the Boomtown of the broken down * Town is full of inventors and scientist who specializes in cybernetic replacements. * Local fight club where cyborgs compete to prove who has the best cybernetics. * Vendors may often to go great lengths to attempt and purchase any cybernetics you have. Turnentide Tsukipika Tsukipika is one of two cities located on the island of Turnentide, where the ocean's tide has a significant effect on both of the cities. During the daytime, Tsukipika is completely submerged in the ocean and does not surface until nighttime. Status: Active Things to Note: * Submerged while the sun is out. The town is mostly awake during the night. * Homes made from sunken ships. * Pockets of air allow them to breathe while underwater. * Town thrives via treasure hunting and deep sea diving Sankutaiyo Sankutaiyo is one of two cities located on the island of Turnentide, where the ocean's tide has a significant effect on both of the cities. During the night, Sankutaiyo is completely submerged in the ocean and does not surface until daytime. Status: Active Things to Note: * Town made from reconstructed old submarines. Airtight when submerged. * Houses inventors and carpenters, which sell their inventions to continue living here. * Robotic animals can be seen throughout the town. Sunrise Island Dodola The ruins of a village that once existed, Dodola is a charred and burned down forest that covers a good deal of Sunrise Island. It is unknown why or what happened, but Dodola was considered a threat to society by the World Government, and was burned to the ground. Status: Closed Things to Note: * Area full of charred bodies and burned wooden homes. * Though a small town has been forming here, it's used to teach marines about the dangers of piracy. * The scent of burning is always in the air. * There is an ancient pyramid here that was believed to hold a map that would lead to One Piece. This rumor was never proven has the pyramid has now collapsed. Kaigun Town A former star of carpentry and ship making, Kaigun Town has long since been renamed and rebranded as a marine village. Over 90% of the town's population are marines, making it very ill-advised for those with a bounty to come here. Status: Active Things to Note: * There is a marine base present here, along with a high population of the town being marines. * The island has border checks. It is advised to not come here if you are wanted. Overock Overock is a relatively simple town with a somewhat high marine presence. The town houses a large marine barracks where many new recruits are living and properly trained. Status: Active Things to Note: * Many new recruits are found here, making the place not as dangerous as it might seem to wanted individuals. * Rumors of extremely strong sake being produced here. Dancing Point Dancing Point is the top of a treacherous mountain, that contains only a single home sitting at the top. At the top of the mountain is a kindly old couple, who grants food and shelter to any who manage to make it to the top. Status: Active Things to Note: * Large mountainous area where Marines learn basic survival skills * At the top of one of the mountains is a fairly large temple which gives housing and nourishment to those who make it to the top. * No combat is permitted at the top of the mountain. On the way up, however, is fair game. The Black Box The Black Box is a large cruise ship that sails all across the North Blue. It is made completely out of a very durable, pure black material. Many have asked the captain what exactly the material is, but he has refused to divulge any information and only a select few know what it is. Status: Active Things to Note: * A whale-sized galleon that travels around the entire South Blue. * Cruise ship, full of fun activities. You have to pay to get on, but it’s totally safe and fun. * The ship itself is comprised of a jet black metallic material, which seems to be indestructible. * Mini-Arcs can be run here under the guise of the ship potentially containing or having unknown contents, meaning just about anything could occur within it. However, players are forbidden from ever trying to explain why the contents changes, the Captain of this ship, or referencing anyone who knows about the ship itself. Hindenbeck Kingdom Riqueza A gated off community, the village of Riqueza is home to only the wealthiest families of the North Blue, including Hindenbeck Kingdom's royal family. It is surrounded by tall mountains and a sturdy gate guarded by the royal family's own highly trained military, making it an incredibly safe place to live for its wealthy residents. Status: Active Things to Note: * Housing the wealthy, this village is where the royal family resides. * Military presence here is strict. * Simply looking like a commoner is enough to get you removed from this place. * The Queen sometimes hosts balls and invite many residents to attend. Armdren The military outpost of the kingdom, Armdren is a heavily restricted, and heavily guarded facility where most people don't have a chance of attempting to sneak inside. Recruits are taken here to be trained in combat for the purpose of protecting the kingdom's people, though they mostly protect only the citizens of Riqueza. Status: Active Things to Note: * Entire area is surrounded by brick walls, barbed wire, guards, dogs, etc. * Only approved personnel are allowed here normally. * Tours are given once a day, to those who might be curious. Lyneel Lyneel is a town located in the Hindenbeck Kingdom, where the kingdom's low-class citizens have made residence. Known for being the slums of the kingdom the citizens are often left to fend for themselves. Status: Active Things to Note: * Considered the slums of the kingdom. Most here work hard and barely get by. * Houses a world government building, surrounded by various locally owned businesses. * The marines usually only guard the building. The town must fend for themselves essentially. * A band of thieves can be found sometimes, comprised, mostly of teenagers. Their base seems to be a burned down orphanage that has yet to be restored. Barton Sturgeon Sturgeon is one of two towns located on the island of Barton. It is exclusively a fishing village as almost every person in the village, male and female, are fishermen. Sturgeon sustains itself from the fish its villagers catch daily. Status: Active Things to Note: * Fishing town, town's entire economy relies upon it. * Strong smell of fish no matter where you are here. * All meals here involve seafood. Even the drinks involve seafood. Kuusela Kuusela is one of two towns located on the island of Barton. It is a relatively normal town, home to everyday civilians and is generally one of the safest places to live in the North Blue simply because of how ordinary it is. Status: Active Things to Note: * Relatively normal town, nothing really of note. * Hosts yearly beauty pageants and competitions. * Plethora of items sold during these competitions from various companies. * Rumors of people using performance-enhancing drugs. Floyvant Garlic Gardens A lovely garden where the residents live in harmony with nature. Travellers will find friendly faces, as well as all the fruits and vegetables they can carry. Status: Closed off to Players Things to Note: * The entire area is full of foliage and plants. Can be freely picked. * No cement or industrialization. Only dirt roads and houses of hollowed out trees. * People seem to have very odd skin tones. Too many fruits and veggies probably. * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Savory Plains A manly village where those who love the thrill of the hunt or the savory taste of a juicy steak can come and live in peace. Vegetarians beware. Status: Closed off to Players Things to Note: * Contains large enclosure containing imported animals from all over. * Vegetarians are removed and taken directly to Garlic Gardens. * Upsetting the Royal Family can make you part of the hunt. * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Bunting Bedrock Bunting Bedrock is a very simple town where baked goods are the major focus of the town. The entire town is constantly filled with the delectable scents, which would probably explain why most of the people here seem to be fifty pounds overweight. Status: Closed off to Players Things to Note: * Has a prominent baking academy where anyone can learn how to bake * Said that the greatest baker in the North Blue lives here. * Rumors of an ancient group called “The Muffin Men” being from here. * Entire town smells of baked goods. * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Teriyaki Springs Teriyaki Springs is a mining town, where spices, ores, and minerals are transported to the other villages in Floyvant Kingdoms for their cooking and hunting needs. The people here work hard and do their jobs diligently and without question. Status: Closed off to Players Things to Note: * A town where spices and ores can be found and actually mined. * Wondrous Hot Springs which claims to heal all wounds. * Odd healing treatments using various sauces and edibles as cleansers for your skin. * Everyone here seems to look quite useful and full of energy * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Scarlet Reef City of Barca Barca is a city located on the Azure Isle. With its opulent marble architecture and the beautiful area, it is located in, the city has become a go-to vacation spot for the rich civilians and government officials. Status: Active Things to Note: * A large city with marble buildings and magnificent scenery. * Money and business rule the city; the rich always maintain a higher status than the poor. * Slavery is common here. * Has a large colosseum; criminals and gladiators often fight here. * The biggest resort in the North Blue; government officials get a hefty discount. Barca Outskirts In contrast to the city itself, the outskirts of Barca are among some of the worst conditions within the all of the North Blue. With lands so impoverish citizens work alongside slaves just to make it to the next day. Status: Active Things to Note: * Outside the city, poverty is ripe. * Slaves are put to work in farms and mines. * Living conditions are the worst in the North Blue, rivaled only by the city of Lyneel. Monster 100 An enormous whirlpool that exists between the Azure Isle and Scarlet Reef. Sailors are forced to go all the way around it to avoid certain death and it is a major inconvenience for anyone looking to visit either of the islands. Status: Active Things to Note: * Supposedly disappears once every 100 years, only to form again after 24 hours. * Rumor states that a sea-leviathan lives beneath it. Azure Isle City of Ret-Kutta Ret-Kutta is a city, which features buildings made of sandstone and gives off a sort of ancient but comfortable feeling. Not only is it a city, but it also doubles as a popular resort for the people of North Blue, and pirates and bounty hunters in particular. Status: Active Things to Note: * A large city with sandstone buildings and Egyptianesque scenery. * Every citizen is equal, and none have a status greater than the other, with the exception of the King. * Everybody is paid equally, regardless of their role - this has caused some civil unrest within the city. * Has a pyramid-like structure in the center, home to the King of Ret-Kutta * The second biggest resort in the North Blue; Bounty Hunters get a hefty discount. Ret-Kutta Outskirts The outskirts of Ret-Kutta are inhabited by many exotic plants and animals. There are also many types of fish that can be found in the river that passes through the Scarlet Reef ranging from colorful salmon to sea serpents Status: Active Things to Note: * Has one of the largest farming industries in the North Blue. * Stands selling all sorts of exotic fish and meat frequent to the outskirts. * Nothing out of the ordinary. Moloch Horridus Kaaiti City Kaaiti is known in particular for its poor standard of living and criminal activity of all sorts. There is no law in this city and it is extremely rare for outsiders to willingly come here. Status: Active Things to Note: * Known for its shabby appearance and notorious slums. * Fraught with thievery, murder and the worst kind of criminal activity. * You wrong someone, prepare to pay with your life. * Black market goods are readily available here. The Thorn The Thorn refers to a region in Moloch Horridus that is inhabited solely by the island's natives - a tribe of men and women hostile to any who approach their sacred lands. Status: Active Things to Note: * Home to the island's natives - generally hostile. * Inaccessible to everyone but the natives; it’s blocked off by a magical forcefield. * The natives here often practice black magic and voodoo of all kinds. Sunset Springs Sunset Springs is a small settlement is the exception to the lawlessness of Moloch Horridus. The town itself is relatively normal, although the town's prison isn't exactly that secure and the prisoners are able to do as they wish for the most part. Status: Active Things to Note: * A small town with a sheriff; the closest thing to law on the island * A minimum security prison here houses low-level criminals that frequently mingle with the community, * Has a train station that connects it to Kaaiti City and Red-Sand Ridge. * Locals often mention something they call “The Great Emu War”, but refuse to talk about it in detail. * Has a bank. Red-Sand Ridge Red-Sand Ridge is a mining camp located in the middle of a large desert and is decently far from any civilization. Inside the mines are general ores and huge deposits of red sand. Status: Active Things to Note: * Home to the largest Red-Sand mine in the entire North Blue; the inside is a sweltering 65 degrees Celsius. * The perfect location for couples to watch the sunset over the cliff at the water’s edge. * Also the go-to place for burying bodies. Camelot Camelot is a place that has long ignored the passing of time, and strangely enough the world they live in. Camelot seems to be a kingdom, stuck purely in medieval times, where knights continue to roam. Status: Active Things to Note: * Currently under turmoil as new King Queen has been crowned. * A military coup d'état to be growing, over distrust of new ruler. * Rumors of an ancient sword to be found here. * Kingdom surrounded by an extremely dense forest. Giannutri Giannutri is an island well known among most pirates as a place where you can get any sort of information you want.The island is also run by several strong crime families that live in peace with one another although relations are always very strained over one family gaining more power than the others Status: Active Things to Note: * Huge tourist attraction for all of the specialty food shops, as well as clothes and jewelry for the higher class. * Low public crime rates, the people always act apologetic to one another. * Most people are angry and loud sounding but not extremely threatening. Ruffut Islar Islar is the Capital of the Kingdom of Ruffut. Before one can visit the rest of the island, they must come here to acquire a pass that allows them to travel around the island. Status: Active Things to Note: * Made up of two rings, the Outer and Inner Ring. The royal and rich live in the inner ring and the workers live in the Outer Ring * Soldiers parade around the streets almost 24/7 to keep the streets clean of vermin * Anyone caught without a pass will be arrested on the spot and thrown in prison. Turnup The main tourist attraction of the Kingdom of Ruffut. People come from all over just for the town of Turnup, but not for its food, shops, or sightseeing. People come here for their infamous red-light district. Status: Active Things to Note: * Made up of two sections, the red-light district and the main district * The red-light district is where the crazy parties take place at * Rumored to have an addicting new drug * In the red-light district, the soldiers are extremely lax with their job Karft Category:Region